


Disillusioned No More

by Raina921



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raina921/pseuds/Raina921
Summary: Alexis gets caught in a rainstorm and ends up taking shelter for the night on Aster's yacht. Eventually, things start to heat up between them. Rareshipping. Lemon.Old fic from ff.net and my first lemon ever. So, not my best work.
Relationships: Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix/Tenjouin Asuka | Alexis Rhodes
Kudos: 1





	Disillusioned No More

Alexis walked slowly along the island’s coast, deep in thought. It had only been a few hours since Jaden had helped her up from the floor of the dueling arena after he had defeated her and broken her out of the trance that she had apparently been under for months now. Ever since her loss to Chazz, she had become a brainwashed follower of the Society of Light and remembered absolutely nothing from that time period. For Alexis, it was very disturbing to not know just what she had been doing for so long. Where had she gone every day? And who had she been spending time with? Chazz? Sartorius? All of the other society members? She couldn’t even remember performing basic activities, like eating or sleeping. To know that she had had a total lack of control over her own life for so long was frightening. But the strangest part about it was that it felt like no time at all had passed since her duel with Chazz and now.

Alexis wished that she could talk to someone about how she was feeling right now, but it seemed impossible. Most of the other students either couldn’t relate to her experience or were still brainwashed cult followers themselves. Chazz would have been the obvious choice since he had also recently come out of his stupor after a duel with Jaden, but she didn’t want to even try. Chazz’s days of treating her like a normal person seemed to have disappeared ever since last year when he had joined the ranks of just about every other male student on campus in regards to her with his ridiculous crush. That left her back at square one with no idea of who she could discuss her problem with.

Alexis paused as she passed the lighthouse next to the ocean. There was one person who had always been able to offer her advice about anything if she had needed it. And strangely enough, her last experience with Zane had been very similar to what had happened to her with the Society of Light.

It had happened at the end of last year, during Zane’s graduation party. Following the advice of some other students who had offered them some drinks in order to “loosen them up”, Alexis and Zane had ended up having way too much. The next morning, they had woken up to themselves in bed together, completely naked. And with no idea how they had gotten there.

Zane’s reaction had been swift, cold, and calculating. He had immediately ordered Alexis to go to the nearest drugstore so that she could purchase a morning-after pill, not satisfied until she had taken it in front of him.

 _“This can’t happen, Alexis. I’m leaving for the Pro Leagues in a few days and my whole career would be destroyed if you got pregnant now and everyone found out about it. I’m sorry, but I think that it would be best if we don’t associate with each other at any social events anymore. Let’s just pretend that this never happened.”_ Alexis still recalled those last painful words from Zane like it was yesterday.

Before the incident had happened that night, Zane had seemed gentler than his usual stoic self. When they had danced together at his graduation party, he had reminisced about his three years at Duel Academy. _“I’m really going to miss this place…”_ He had told Alexis. For the first time, she felt as if she were seeing a different side of him. But that belief had quickly disappeared after his reaction the next morning. While Alexis could understand why he would be afraid of an unplanned pregnancy, the fact that he had immediately wanted to go for the morning-after pill option was hurtful to her. If she really had been pregnant then, the idea that Zane had just wanted to discard their baby without another thought just seemed too cold.

 _And now this is just like that time in a way. I had no control over it at all because I can’t remember it!_ Alexis thought to herself in despair.

While Alexis was still wallowing in her own misery, it started to rain heavily. It wasn’t long before she was caught in a torrential downpour that was coming down faster by the minute.

 _Great! Just great!_ Alexis thought to herself sarcastically as she started to run along the coast in the direction towards the Obelisk Blue girls’ dorm.

After running for a good five minutes, Alexis had to stop to catch her breath. With dismay, she realized that she was still nowhere near the blue dorm, or any other building for that matter.

“Hey! What are you doing out here!? Come on inside before you make yourself sick!” A voice yelled.

Alexis looked around in surprise to see Aster Phoenix standing in the doorway of his yacht. How had she not noticed it before?

“Thanks! You’re a lifesaver!” Alexis yelled through the storm appreciatively as she climbed onto the deck of Aster’s yacht via the ramp he had just lowered for her.

“Sorry about this. I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything. I’ll leave as soon as it lets up a little.” Alexis said to Aster apologetically once they were both inside.

“Don’t worry, it’s not a problem. We should try to find you some extra clothes for now, though. You’ll catch a cold like this.” Aster said.

“I guess there’s no way around it.” Alexis said somewhat awkwardly. Just the thought of wearing a boy’s clothes was beyond weird to her.

“This way.” Aster said as he quickly turned and walked down the hallway, trying his hardest not to be distracted by how Alexis’ wet shirt clung tightly to her chest, making her already ample breasts look even larger.

Despite how he acted in public, Aster was not oblivious to the opposite sex. While being around tons of his adoring fangirls while he was on tour, it was impossible for his hormones to always behave. His agent had already warned him about the dangers of getting too personal with his fans and other girls. But when you are a teenage boy who lives under no adult supervision whatsoever and is basically being swarmed by hundreds of attractive girls, that isn’t always so easy. Aster was not really into casual sex, but a few times, he had been in situations where one thing had led to another. He didn’t believe that he should feel guilty for it, though. What he did in his private time was his business.

Once they reached what appeared to be some sort of storage room, Aster started rummaging through a chest of drawers.

“We’re…not exactly the same size.” Aster said wryly as he looked at all the pairs of pants that he had discarded on the floor.

After what seemed like an eternity, Aster handed Alexis a long black T-shirt. “I’m sorry, but this is the best I’ve got.” He apologized.

“Well… It will have to do.” Alexis said awkwardly as she took the shirt from Aster.

“Well, it’s only for a little while. If you want to freshen up a bit, there’s a shower down the hall. If you leave what your wearing outside the door, I could have them washed and dried in a little over an hour.” Aster offered.

“Wait. You have a laundry room here?” Alexis asked in surprise.

“Yeah. I have basically everything I need here. Trust me, it wouldn’t exactly be a great idea for me to start using laundromats.” Aster said somewhat sheepishly.

“Yeah, I guess not.” Alexis agreed, slightly amused at the thought of how people might react if they saw Aster Phoenix at the laundromat.

xxx

About a half hour later, Alexis was standing outside the doorway to the bathroom, not quite sure what to do. After showering, she had wrung out her panties and bra as best as she could before putting them back on again. Even though they could have almost been dry by now, there was no way in hell that she would have let Aster touch her underwear, let alone be around him while she wasn’t wearing any. As embarrassing as this situation was, Alexis still felt that as a guest, she ought to at least find Aster and thank him again before deciding any other course of action.

Alexis walked into what appeared to be the main living room area and found Aster seated on a long sofa. “Hey.” She greeted him awkwardly.

“Hey. Feeling better now?” Aster asked.

“Yeah, thanks again for everything.” Alexis answered as she sat down in an armchair across from the sofa.

“What were you doing out there anyway? It’s pretty late to be outside on the island.” Aster asked curiously.

Alexis sighed as her thoughts from earlier came back to her. “I was just doing a lot of…thinking.” She said.

Aster immediately picked up on what she was referring to. “So, how does it feel to be a part of the human race again?” He joked, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

“I’m relieved, of course. But at the same time, it just feels so unreal. It’s already been months, but it doesn’t feel like any time has passed at all. I still feel like it was only a few hours since my duel with Chazz. I can’t remember _anything_ . What was I doing all of that time? What was my life like? No, what was _I_ like!?” Alexis explained, her voice becoming more frantic by the minute.

“Knowing how Sartorius is now, I doubt it was anything very interesting. I wouldn’t be surprised if you spent all of your time singing hymns he composed about the Light around an altar with the rest of the people he brainwashed. I really don’t think that you need to worry about that.” Aster said disgustedly. He didn’t show it, but Aster was still deeply concerned about the change that had overcome his friend and manager.

“Probably… I just don’t like how I had no control over what happened to me again.” Alexis admitted sadly.

“Again?” Aster questioned curiously.

“Yeah. It was a year ago. I’m not proud of it, but I ended up having too many drinks during the graduation party and had a…one-night stand.” Alexis explained in embarrassment. She had no idea why she was telling Aster about this. Was he easier to talk to because he seemed so much more mature than most of the other people that she knew at school?

Aster looked surprised. “With someone here? If I’m not prying, do you mind if I ask who it was?” He asked curiously.

Alexis sighed before answering. “It was with…Zane.” She admitted.

Aster laughed. “The Kaiser, huh? Didn’t see that one coming. Well, maybe it was a little more likely since he was still the pre-Hell version back then.” He said in amusement.

Alexis gave Aster an annoyed look. “It wasn’t something that he considered a good memory.” She said.

Aster softened. “I’m sorry. I guess I just found it funny because I can’t imagine someone as serious as him doing that. You were hurt, weren’t you?” He said.

“Yes… He made sure I got the pill almost as soon as we woke up. He said that he couldn’t risk his career. In a way, I’m glad that he did since I didn’t want a pregnancy either. But to just…throw away what could have been his own child THAT quickly! He didn’t even stop to think about what else we could have done or how he might feel later. I really thought that Zane was different. Before we got drunk that night, I think that I was starting to like him. I mean, _really_ like him…” Alexis explained sadly.

“I’m not saying that I think what Zane did was right, but I really don’t think that he was trying to hurt you either. He was graduating and leaving school. That is a huge life change. He was probably under a lot of pressure to succeed. It’s always like that when you first enter the Pro League. Even for me. Well…maybe not THAT much for me, but you get the idea. It’s not that Zane didn’t want to think about raising a child. It’s that he _couldn’t_.” Aster explained carefully.

Alexis paused to consider everything that Aster had said. “I guess I never tried to look at it from his perspective. But after hearing you explain it like that, it actually makes more sense. Thanks, Aster. I feel a bit better now. I just don’t like any situation where I’ve lost my time like that.” Alexis said.

“I know how you feel.” Aster said.

“What do you mean?” Alexis asked.

“It’s not the same situation as you, but ever since my father died I feel like time hasn’t really passed for me and that nothing really changed.” Aster admitted.

“But you became a dueling prodigy and celebrity! That seems like a pretty big change to me!” Alexis protested.

“Yeah, but it feels like a lot of things that I’ve done aren’t even real. It’s like I’m just sort of going through the motions and not even really enjoying anything anymore. It’s almost like it’s all just a play and I’m an actor in it. All of those days I had living with my father back in our old apartment while I watched him design more cards still feel like yesterday to me. I would rather just go back to how it was then…” Aster explained.

 _Why am I telling her all of this?_ Aster thought to himself. It wasn’t like him to open up to people like this.

“No one should ever have to go through what you have, Aster. But it doesn’t have to mean that you can’t ever have any hope to be happy again. We all have a reason to try going on each day. Whether it’s another person or doing something that you love. Maybe you just haven’t that yet.” Alexis said.

“The only reason I have right now is finding the bastard who killed my father and making him pay.” Aster said darkly, fists clenched tightly at his side.

When he noticed Alexis staring at him with an uneasy look on her face, Aster came back to his senses and dropped his furious expression. “Sorry. Looks like I got a little serious there.” He apologized.

“No, it’s okay… I’d probably feel the same way if it was me.” Alexis reassured Aster awkwardly.

Aster glanced out the window. “It doesn’t look like the storm is letting up anytime soon. I know it’s not ideal, but why don’t you just stay here for tonight? I have an extra room that you can borrow.” He offered.

Alexis followed Aster’s gaze to the window and saw that the rain was now coming down in icy sheets. “I guess I don’t have much choice. I’ll stay here. Thanks, Aster.” She said gratefully.

“Sure thing.” Aster said with a smile.

xxx

A few minutes later, Alexis was looking around the spacious room that Aster had left her in. The bed was more than big enough for one person and was draped with a large soft-looking comforter. There were various plaques and trophies scattered around; awards that Aster had won over the years.

Alexis’ eyes fell on the nightstand next to the bed. Resting on its surface was a framed photograph of a much younger Aster and what must have been his father. The bright, happy smile on Aster’s face looked much more like a true expression of joy compared to the occasional smart-alecky grins that he usually substituted for real smiles these days. Even though she barely knew him, this realization made Alexis’ heart ache for a moment. Would there ever be a day when Aster could smile like that again?

 _Wait. Why are there so many of Aster’s things in here? I thought this was a guestroom. Am I in HIS room!?_ Alexis thought to herself in surprise.

 _If the only bed is in here, then he should have just let me sleep on the sofa. He didn’t have to do this._ Alexis thought. She didn’t want to impose on someone like this.

Alexis rummaged around in the nightstand drawer carelessly, not even realizing what she was doing until she saw something that made her eyes practically fall out of their sockets.

 _Why the hell does he have condoms!?_ Alexis thought to herself in horror. Just how old was Aster? 15? 16? For someone who claimed that he couldn’t find any enjoyment in his life, he sure had a strange way of showing it.

After quickly shutting the drawer, Alexis climbed into bed. It had been a long day and she was exhausted.

xxx

When Alexis woke, she was surprised to find herself back in her room at the Obelisk dorm. Hadn’t she been on Aster’s yacht? Or had that all been a dream?

After stretching and getting out of bed, Alexis realized that the room looked a bit…different. All of her things were still on the walls and dresser, but the furniture somehow looked a bit…duller. As if it had been there for years.

Starting to feel that something very strange was going on here, Alexis opened the door and walked quickly down the hallway. All of the doors to the other rooms weren’t decorated by the usual mess of posters and name signs that the students usually hung on them.

Alexis opened the door to Jasmine’s room to find it completely empty. No bed, no other furniture or anything in the closet. It looked as if no one had inhabited it in years.

With growing fear, Alexis proceeded to check every room in the dorm. They were all empty. She ran down the stairs frantically, searching for any sign of life.

“Jazz!? Mindy!? Miss Fontaine!? IS ANYONE HERE!?” Alexis yelled desperately.

Alexis turned towards the dining hall wall in shock. The huge crest of Obelisk the Tormentor was gone, replaced by a few flimsy nails and cracks in the wall. The long dining table was also missing. There was nothing in the room except for a few empty opened cardboard boxes and an old makeshift drop-leaf table that was shoved into the corner.

 _How is this possible!? Just what is going on here!?_ Alexis questioned fearfully.

After taking a deep breath to calm herself down, Alexis walked over to the table. She noticed that there was a newspaper laying on it. Curious, she looked at the front page. She gaped in horror when she read the date on the front.

 _No… This isn’t possible… How could this have happened to me again!?_ “NOOOO!!!” Alexis screamed in despair. The date on the paper was set for twenty years in the future.

xxx

Alexis woke up screaming. Even after noticing that it had all been a nightmare and that she was still on Aster’s yacht, she couldn’t stop herself from shaking in terror.

Aster rushed into the room, alarmed by Alexis’ screams. “Alexis, are you alright!? I heard you screaming, and I came as fast as I could. Did you have a nightmare?” He asked worriedly.

“It happened again! I woke up back at the dorm and everyone was gone! And then I went downstairs, and the newspaper said that it was twenty years from now! I thought that the Society had gotten me again…” Alexis explained breathlessly.

Aster sat down next to Alexis on the edge of the bed. “It’s okay now, Alexis. It was all just a dream. And I can assure you that it hasn’t been twenty years.” He reassured her, smiling a bit at the last part.

“Aster, it was so real. Like I was there. Why can’t the Society of Light just go away!?” Alexis said. She started to cry softly.

Aster put his arms around Alexis and held her close to him, gently stroking her hair. “I know. I still have nightmares, too. It’s hard. But you don’t need to worry about the Society of Light. I’m going to stop all of that. I promise.” He said fervently.

“Aster…” Alexis trailed off. 

For a moment, Alexis and Aster just stared at each other. Then, almost instinctively, they started to kiss. And not just any kiss. Aster’s tongue found its way inside of Alexis’ mouth and they were soon having a full-on makeout-session, right there on his bed.

 _He tastes so sweet…_ Alexis thought to herself blissfully, consumed by pleasure. She started to caress Aster’s hair, enjoying how soft and silky it felt.

As their kiss intensified, Aster slowly lowered Alexis onto the bed and positioned himself so that he was on top of her. He then started to grind his hips against hers, causing her to moan in pleasure.

Alexis couldn’t take it anymore. “Aster, please!” She begged him, breathing heavily with lust from his actions.

Aster stopped what he was doing and looked questioningly at Alexis. “Alexis. Are you sure that this is what you want?” He asked her carefully. He didn’t want her to sleep with him if this was just something that came from them being in the heat of the moment from her nightmare and that she would end up regretting later.

“Aster, there is nothing else that I want more than this right now and I won’t regret it later.” Alexis said firmly. It was as if she had read his mind. And it was true. All Alexis wanted to do was to lose herself in pleasure with this boy who shared and understood the same fears as her. This wasn’t the same as it had been with Zane. It would be a memory that she could keep for herself.

Aster smiled gently. “Alright, then.” He agreed. He then went back to kissing and grinding against Alexis again.

Alexis grabbed at Aster’s jacket, trying frantically to pull it off him. “You are way too overdressed for this, Mr. Phoenix.” She said slyly.

“Believe me, I know. But let me take care of that. These aren’t easy to replace.” Aster said teasingly. He took off his jacket and tossed it over to the other side of the room on the armchair in the corner.

Alexis set to work on Aster’s shirt, loosening his tie and unbuttoning it as fast as she could without ripping it in the process. Once his chest was bare, she stopped to stare. While Aster may have had more of a lithe build compared to some other boys, his chest was still solid. Years of competing in all forms of professional sports had done his body well, and it showed. Not being one to drool over any good-looking guy, Alexis hadn’t really paid too much attention to Aster in that way before, even though she had thought that his appearance was attractive. But this was different. Seeing him shirtless like this while they were all over each other, she realized that Aster was _hot_.

“Speechless? Well, that won’t last for long.” Aster said mischievously. He slowly pulled Alexis’ shirt over her head until she was only in her underwear. After that, he quickly unhooked her bra.

Alexis blushed as Aster looked at her chest. He was looking at it admiringly, but not in the creepy perverted way that a lot of guys from school always did who were always in awe from her size without her shirt even being off.

Aster lowered Alexis back down onto the bed. He started to massage her body with his hands, slowly working his way upwards from her feet. When he reached her waist, he traced her panty line with the tips of his fingers. The teasing was driving Alexis crazy.

Aster slowly massaged Alexis’ breasts, making sure to spend an equal amount of time on each one. He then began the ritual again, except this time by kissing her everywhere. It was only when he started licking her that Alexis started to lose it.

“Ahh… Aster, please!” Alexis begged, over the edge from pleasure and anticipation.

Aster smiled in amusement. “Patience, my dear. Trust me, it will be worth the wait.” He whispered seductively into Alexis’ ear.

Alexis moaned softly as Aster sucked on her breasts. His traced the tip of his tongue in a circle around her nipples. “Oh, god…” Alexis said weakly.

Feeling his erection practically straining to be free, Aster knew that it was finally time to stop the teasing and move on to the next levels. He hastily undid his belt, causing his pants to fall to the floor.

Alexis stared at the large bulge in Aster’s black boxer shorts. Hardly daring to believe what would be happening soon.

Aster slipped out of his shorts, revealing his fully erect member. Alexis’ eyes widened. Was it really supposed to be that big? Not having any memory of her first time with Zane, Alexis was surprised. But she knew enough about sex to tell what Aster could use right now.

“Need some help with that?” Alexis asked Aster teasingly.

“Yeah, that would be nice.” Aster agreed in the same tone. He positioned himself so that she had full access to his rock-solid member.

Alexis paused doubtfully for a moment. Despite her enthusiasm, she wasn’t completely sure about what to do.

“Trust me, you’re not going to do this the wrong way. Just do what feels right to you.” Aster reassured Alexis.

Alexis proceeded to slowly suck on Aster’s member. She tried to be imaginative about the process, running her tongue along the sides. Judging by the sounds that he was making, she figured that she had to be doing something right.

Eventually, Aster reached his limit. “Ungh! Oh, god! Alexis, I’m going to…” He groaned before releasing inside of her mouth.

Alexis knew that she should try to swallow it, but she couldn’t. Gagging, she spit the cum out onto the floor. “Sorry. I didn’t mean for it to happen like that…” She apologized in embarrassment. 

Aster waved his hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. You can’t expect to do that on your first try.” He said. A mischievous smile formed on his face. “Now it’s my turn.” He said.

Aster pulled Alexis’ panties down slowly. He then carefully spread her legs and positioned himself until his face was directly in front of her entrance.

“Uhh! Yes! That feels so good, Aster! Don’t stop!” Alexis moaned as Aster’s tongue moved around inside of her.

Aster continued to lap his tongue inside of Alexis, the pace increasing by the second. Finally, Alexis reached the edge and climaxed, groaning in pleasure.

“Aster, that was incredible…” Alexis said breathlessly, still panting from her orgasm.

“If you think that’s incredible, then I can’t wait to see how you will react to what comes next. Ready for the main event?” Aster asked.

“Yeah, I think so. It just feels weird in a way. I don’t remember anything from before, so it feels like this is my first time…” Alexis explained nervously. She knew from tests that she had taken after her disaster with Zane that she was not a virgin anymore. But she was still a little scared.

“Don’t worry. You’ve done this before, so it’s probably not going to hurt. The first time is the worst, but you’re done with that, so it’ll be fine. And if you do want me to stop, all you have to do is ask me. But I don’t think that you’ll want me to…” Aster said.

Alexis smiled shyly at Aster. If anyone had told her earlier today what she would be doing, she wouldn’t have believed it. But now, somehow this all just felt right. “Okay. I’m ready.” She told Aster.

Aster was about to get ready when he suddenly remembered something. “Wait. I need to be ready for this.” He said.

Alexis watched as Aster opened the nightstand drawer and took out the condoms that she had seen before. For a moment, she wondered just how girls he had slept with before her. She tried to push the thought out of her mind.

“I’m sorry about this, but this is something that I don’t really like to take chances with.” Aster said apologetically as he pulled the condom on. Despite his decision to engage in sexual relationships, Aster had known all-too well what could happen to his career if it was found that he had gotten a girl knocked up.

“I understand. And you’re even safer since I’m on the pill.” Alexis reassured him. She had made sure to start birth control after what had happened before. There was no way that she was going to be putting herself at risk after that close-call.

“That’s good. I just wanted to make sure that you know that even though I want to be careful, I wouldn’t be like Zane if anything ever did happen.” Aster said.

“I know that you wouldn’t, Aster.” Alexis said softly. And it was true. She couldn’t see Aster wanting to make the choice that Zane would have after how he had lost his own family.

They both smiled gently at each other for a moment. Then, without another word, Aster climbed on top of Alexis and slowly entered her.

 _No pain…_ Alexis thought to herself in disbelief.

Aster started thrusting into Alexis, slowly rocking his hips in a way that caused her to moan in ecstasy. “Uhh… Oh, yes! Aster! Uhhh!” She cried out.

“Oh, you like that!” Aster teased her.

“Mmm… Yes!” Alexis said breathlessly.

It continued for a while like that. Aster would alternate between going slow and fast, making Alexis feel as if she were on some kind of sexual rollercoaster from the anticipation that he gave her. In between, he would stop to kiss her passionately or suck on her breasts, building up the pleasure even more.

“Uhh! Harder! Aster, please! Harder!” Alexis yelled.

Aster increased the speed of his thrusts even more. The bed creaked underneath them as he continued to pound into Alexis. All that could be heard in the room was that and the sound of skin slapping against skin while they both moaned in unison. It was loud, but they couldn’t care less. Out here, alone on the privacy of Aster’s yacht, no one was going to hear them.

After a little while longer, Alexis realized that she was getting close to reaching her climax. “Uh! Aster! I think I’m going to…” She said breathlessly.

Aster responded by hitting Alexis’ g-spot repeatedly. “Ungh! You feel so good, Alexis!” He groaned. The bed was now slamming against the wall.

“Uhhh! Aster, don’t stop! Keep going! Please, don’t stop! YES! UH! UHHH! ASTER!” Alexis moaned. She let out a high-pitched scream of ecstasy as she climaxed. Aster followed soon after, grunting and groaning as he fell over the edge as the feeling of Alexis’ tightness around him was finally too much for him to hold his release in.

When they were finally finished, Aster rolled off Alexis. They both panted for a minute, still coming down from their high.

“That was… Wow.” Alexis said, having trouble trying to put into words exactly how she felt about what had just happened.

“Yeah. Not bad for your “first time”, huh!?” Aster teased, causing Alexis to laugh.

“No, really. I would have chosen this to be my first time if I could. I mean it. That was amazing, Aster….” Alexis said softly.

To her surprise, Aster’s expression softened. “I feel the same way…” He admitted quietly.

They both stared into each other’s eyes for a moment. It was too soon to call what they were feeling love, and yet somehow, there was a connection growing between them that they couldn’t deny.

Reluctantly, Aster started to get up. As much as he wanted to stay, he figured that Alexis would want to sleep in privacy, despite what they had just shared.

Alexis gripped Aster’s wrist to hold him back. “Wait. Will you stay? It’s just… I think that I won’t have a nightmare again if you’re here.” She said.

Aster smiled softly at Alexis’ request. “Yes. I’ll stay with you.” He reassured her. And he wasn’t just referring to tonight.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
